


Some Red Handed Sleight Of Hand

by Exterminatorviolence



Series: The Ugly Organ [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Honest, M/M, i don't know where this came from, kinda hipster AU?, more like indie AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, where are you going?” He sounds hurt, and dammit he is, but he shouldn't be. Joel looks back at the kid, and that's what Ray is, a kid, and Joel's certain that he isn't even old enough to be in the bar. But Ray's eyes are just a little too wide, and his lower lip is caught between his teeth and he looks so open, so hopeful and lost that Joel really has no other choice than to turn and be dragged back in by his sleeve.</p><p>“You’re just gonna watch me all night and then, and then tell me all this wise stuff about making music, and then you just leave?” Ray’s hand is still clutching desperately to Joel’s hoodie, like if he lets go then Joel is just going to vanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Red Handed Sleight Of Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeels/gifts).



> Hipster AU..or possibly Indie AU. It's like, I really like Conor Oberst and Tim Kasher, and I love the idea of them being together, and then it kinda just went into a Joel and Ray thing with Joel being like Tim and Ray being like Conor. If you know who Conor and Tim are, then you're probably all set, but Conor's a sad folk singer and so is Tim and they both drink a lot. 
> 
> It's very OOC, so if you don't like that then you shouldn't read this. 
> 
> Series title from the album "The Ugly Organ" By Cursive, the stories are the track numbers, apart from the very first song.
> 
> Track 1: Red Handed Sleight Of Hand
> 
> Edit: I forgot to gift this work so, sorry alarmist! This whole series is for you though

The first time they meet, it’s in a bar.

\-----

It’s exhilarating. That’s what Ray thinks as he stands in a crowd of too many people, some kind of drink in his hand, swaying with the music around him. It’s easy to get lost in the rhythm and the beat as the band on stage performs, and Ray feels like he’s part of it. Just running in the music, not caring about anything but the voice floating around him. Here he doesn't have to think about his parents who don't love him, or his brothers that don't understand him, or about his shitty empty apartment he has to go back to in a couple hours. 

He feels eyes on him, and he turns to see a guy looking at him with an amused smile on his face. Ray smiles back, a little drunk, and saunters over to the man.

“Hi,” Ray says, smiling.

The stranger looks more amused, and he flashes a smile that makes Ray's chest lift in return. “Hey. You look like you’re having some fun.” He nods back over to the crowd that Ray had come from.

"Well you know,” Ray shrugs. “Good live music and a free drink. It’s not, not fun. You,” He points a finger into the man’s chest. “You, look like you’re not having any fun. Apart from staring at me,” He smiles around the rim of his drink.

The stranger laughs. “Well, I’m waiting for my sister to come off of that stage. My name’s Joel,” He holds a hand out for Ray.

“Ray,” He shakes the offered hand. “That’s your sister? Which one?” Ray thinks he might be a little over excited, but hey, he really likes the band that’s playing, Cursive...or The Good Life, or was it Desaparecidos? Ray can't remember. 

“The one playing cello,” Joel sticks his hands in his pockets, and it’s then that Ray realizes he’s not holding a drink.

“C-can I buy you a drink?” He stumbles out the sentence.

“I’m fine,” Joel declines, and his eyes move down Ray’s body and then back up, landing on his face. Ray can feel his face getting hot.

“You, you should, um,” Ray can’t remember what he was going to say because Joel is looking at him with soft eyes that make him feel safe. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

“I think you've had enough drinks,” Joel plucks Ray’s drink out from his hand, ignoring the protest he gets. “Come on,” Joel takes Ray’s  hand and leads them outside where the air is cool and feels nice against Ray’s heated skin.

They both lean against the brick wall between two buildings and Joel takes out a cigarette and lights it. He offers it to Ray who takes it with a smile, taking a drag before handing it back. They’re silent for a moment before Ray asks suddenly.

“Do you do anything with music?”

“Here and there.” Joel shrugs and watches as the smoke rises up around them. “Do you?”

Ray shakes his head. “N-no. Not really. I’m not that good at guitar, it limits a lot of what I want to do. You know?” He shakes the hair out from his eyes. He needs to get it cut soon.

“I get that. I was bad at guitar for a while. You any good at writing lyrics?” He turns his body and leans his head so it’s propped on the wall and he’s looking down at Ray. And suddenly, Ray feels like a child compared to him.

“I, I try. It’s mostly all songs of like, lament and stuff. Or confession...Stuff that has to do with all my sick and twisted obsessions. Like drinking,” Ray hasn't ever told anyone else about his lyrics before, in fear of being judged, but when he looks at Joel, he sees nothing but genuine curiosity. But he doesn't mention that the reason he drinks is to feel warm and maybe forget a few selected memories. “There’s no real need to keep any secrets, I guess,” He looks down at his scuffed Vans. “Everything I bother trying to hide always ends up in some shitty lyrics anyway.” He laughs a bit bitterly. “I don’t really let people read them...I’m almost positive they would just accuse me that I did something wrong, like I did them wrong or something...like it’s their lyrics and not mine.”

Ray licks his lips and looks back up at Joel. He’s staring down at Ray with something like interest, or maybe it’s hunger, Ray can’t really tell through his half drunk eyes. He tries to swallow, but his throat is dry and the air feels too thick around him.

“Did you go to a Catholic school?” He asks randomly, just wanting the attention on something else.

“I did.” Joel nods, but there’s still that spark in his eyes and Ray doesn't know if he wants it to go away or not. “And it taught me nothing,” He chuckles. “I’m still the same wreck I was when I was in high school. Counting out all my sins on rosary beads like they taught me didn't really do anything.” He takes another drag from his cigarette before stomping it out. “I’m assuming you went to a Catholic school.” He doesn't say it like a question. Ray nods.

“We’re not really any different to anyone else, you know?” Ray nods again. “The only difference is, me and my sister are making money off of our indifference's, all passing around some hat, collecting money,” Joel shakes his head and looks down, and Ray wants to follow him so he can keep looking into his eyes. “Writing albums and songs is really nothing more than some red handed sleight of hand. If you ever start writing music for real, and put it onto something, remember that, in the end, you’ll have somebody’s blood on your hands; be it your’s or someone else’s.”

Joel pushes up from the wall so he’s standing, and Ray’s quick to do the same, though he stumbles a bit more. Joel moves to start walking away from Ray. Away from the bar, and with a furrowed brow, Ray’s arm shoots out and grabs a hold of Joel’s hoodie sleeve.

“What, where are you going?” He sounds hurt, and dammit he is, but he shouldn't be. Joel looks back at the kid, and that's what Ray is, a kid, and Joel's certain that he isn't even old enough to be in the bar. But Ray's eyes are just a little too wide, and his lower lip is caught between his teeth and he looks so open, so hopeful and lost that Joel really has no other choice than to turn and be dragged back in by his sleeve.

“You’re just gonna watch me all night and then, and then tell me all this wise stuff about making music, and then you just leave?” Ray’s hand is still clutching desperately to Joel’s hoodie, like if he lets go then Joel is just going to vanish.

Joel smirks a little, but doesn't try to get out of Ray’s grip. “Here, look, I’ll give you my number and if you actually remember this tomorrow, give me a call.” He twists out of Ray’s grip and grabs Ray’s wrist, writing down his number on the inside of his forearm.

When he lets go, Ray looks down at his arm and smiles at it, then at Joel. “I will. For the record though. ‘m not drunk.”

“Sure kid, sure.” Joel laughs a laugh that sounds unguarded and Ray wants to make Joel laugh like that more. Wants to make him laugh the laugh that makes his own chest lift and fill with warmth, the kind of warmth he's craved and gotten from alcohol. And before Ray can talk himself out of it, he steps up on his tip toes and plants a kiss onto Joel’s cheek before stepping back. He smiles a little cheekily at the wide eyed look Joel has on his face, before scurrying back into the bar.

Joel smiles and shakes his head. He hears his name get called from behind him and he turns to see his sister. She has an almost knowing look on her face, and Joel shoves her as he walks with her to help with her cello.

 


End file.
